


Bluejay

by LNewman2015



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: "This is a message from the mint eye..."The day of the 3rd Quarter Quarrel district 12 reaping was interrupted by the power shutting off completely. A mysterious organisation presented themselves in front of the entirety of all the districts including the capitol.The whole ordeal confused and spooked people but when it happens again during the opening ceremony, people start becoming frightened of who and what this person may be





	1. Chapter 1

The day of the Third Quarter Quarrel District 12 Reaping was upon them. Katniss Everdeen was needless to say, frightened. After winning the Hunger games the previous year, her private life had become an open book to the public but the stress of the games kept coming back to haunt her.

 

Effie Trinket slowly walked over to the bowl that only held one card in it. She was hesitant to even speak, it was too much for everyone to watch their victors remotely return to the place that they call hell.

 

All of a sudden, before the woman's hand reached into the bowl, the power turned off all over Panem. Peacekeepers held the weapons tightly, ready to attack absolutely anyone who dared to step out of line.

 

A unique symbol showed up on the boards, a picture of an eye of a strange colour. "This is a message from the mint eye" a synthesised voice said, booming across each district. 

 

Everybody listened intently. "The quarter quell will continue on as normal, but know that the mint eye will always be watching and picking people to join our organisation to paradise." 

 

A sudden deep chuckle came through, "You should see your faces, completely shocked and paralysed in fear! Haha!" they cackled. Peeta Mellark glanced over at his 'girlfriend' and saw her small shaking. She was trying her best to be brave and to everyone else, she appeared fearless.

 

"Just know, people of Panem...The mockingjay may live from District 12..."

they started.

 

"But the Bluejay is District 13 Survives!" they exclaimed before the screen turned off and the power returned.

 

An uproar of panic could be heard throughout the crowd, making Peacekeepers rush over to calm the commotion in a violent manner. 'A bluejay? I've never heard of them...' Katniss thought. 

 

Honestly, nobody had heard of the Bluejay. Nobody knew of the monarch of the revolution of district 13


	2. Chapter 2

The message from the mint eye left people shaken. Nobody knew of the group nor did they want to find out. The reapings had been over and done with, the victors of previous games were now chosen to participate in the quarter quell games.

 

Katniss sat in a room with Peeta and their mentor Haymitch showed and explain the other tributes that would be going in with them. The competition looked tough to beat, but by allying with them then they would be able to win.

 

Once it was all over, and the two had to decide who to ally with, Katniss spoke up, "Who was the Bluejay of district 13?" she asked. The girl knew that very little was known about the Bluejay, but wanted to feed her curiosity no matter what. 

 

Haymitch shrugged, "Beats me," he said, not really having much clue to the thought. Peeta then straightened up and explained, "As far as I know, the Bluejay was the first rebellion leader but disappeared once District 13 began to fade."

 

Peeta did have some knowledge about the old rebellion leader, but not much to deduce who they possibly could have been. The strange mark that came on to the screen during the reaping was peculiar; it was an eye of a strange colour. 

 

Somewhere far away in Korea, the Bluejay sat beside their coworker in front of a large screen. The two laughed as they observed the two District 12 tributes, "How did you come up with that Bluejay?" a man with white hair (with soft red tipped strands) asked the bluejay. The man wore mainly a black leather jacket that hung loosely on his shoulder and slipped on his right arm, exposing his tattoo of the mint eye. The Bluejay, on the other hand, wore exactly as their name entailed.

 

They wore mainly shades of blue with the odd incorporation of lilac and black. Their hair was brown that framed their pale and round face, a grin widening on their face, "I have no idea Unknown."

 

"But the Bluejay will return to the Hunger Games one way or another."


	3. Chapter 3

The tribute parade followed shortly after and Peeta and Katniss were preparing themselves for such event. Their relationship to the public was fake and had to remain that way for President Snow otherwise the ones they loved would be hurt. Anyway, Katniss was recently introduced to Finnick Odair who was the district 4 tribute. The two made an alliance together for the actual games which could work in the girl's advantage. 

 

The fake couple stood in their chariots as they made their way down to the centre of the whole area. Their outfits represented their district's main resource: Coal. This was shown in other districts. The crowd cheered loudly for all of them but all of the tributes had their heads up and ignoring them as nun to their abilities.

 

Finally reaching the centre, after President Snow's speech, The power went out once again.

 

The same symbol came on the screens once more but now people was slightly less afraid. The voice was different compared to the one they heard before, "This is a message from the mint eye." it said. The voice was once again synthesised but was deeper than the one from before.

 

"The Bluejay will return. The Bluejay will bring an uprising with them." the voice said dangerously. 

 

"Never forget that we are ALWAYS watching you," the lighter voice came. Now that sentence brought trembles to the crowd. Being constantly watched? That made people feel violated, but if they were apart of an uprising then they had no choice but to prepare.

 

The warnings went straight through Katniss and Peeta's ears as they wanted to see what would happen soon. The mint eye. They were a dangerous group, not one to mess around with. People forgot the Bluejay since District 13 became nothing but mere rubble. 

 

Before then, the Bluejay was all the news could talk about. Rumours spread that the leader was insane, others said that they were planning to take over and kill everyone within the districts. 

 

Nobody knows who the Bluejay really is nor whether their intentions were pure or evil.


	4. Chapter 4

After the tribute parade, buzz started circling the capitol. Fear spread like the plague, but one question was asked by younger minds 'Who was the Bluejay?' 

 

Katniss stood in her "wedding dress" while she thought on this. The interviews were going on and she listened to each of them. 

 

It wasn't until someone cloaked in complete blue held her upright with an arm around Katniss' neck out of people's vision, "Now listen to my voice Katniss Everdeen. The Bluejay is right here right now," their voice whispered. 

 

Once more, it was synthesised so they weren't recognisable. Katniss felt a slight tremor in her hands but remained as confident as possible to make sure her fear isn't displayed, "The Bluejay will enter the arena with you. If you tell anyone you won't live to see your sister..." they stopped but then laughed.

 

"What's so funny?!" she whisper yelled. Their grip got slightly tighter, "I'm sorry, I mean OUR sister...live to see your wedding day~" they purred slightly.

 

Katniss froze, she didn't have another sister did she? Sensing her confusion, the Bluejay laughed again, "I will be in the crowd tonight. I dare you to ask them who Molly Everdeen is and you will see the fear in their eyes rise~" something about this Bluejay was faked and forced.

 

Their grip loosened and let her go, but all that ran in Katniss' mind was 'She had another sister?' and 'what does she want with me?!'

 

Katniss swallowed down her nerves and walked into the stage with somewhat confidence. The questions were asked and the glamour was shown off but the blue figure at the back of the crowd was always watching her every move.

 

The poor girl had President Snow watching her every move, but now the Bluejay was targeting her? Could she ever catch a break?! 

 

"I actually have a question for you Caesar,” she smiled. The blue haired man gave her a smile, “yes what is it Katniss?” 

 

Katniss took a deep breath as she looked around, her fear was slowly bubbling back up, “Who’s Molly Everdeen?” her voice shook as she spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

As expected, fear rose throughout the crowd and in Caesar's eyes. Katniss glances at the crowd and saw the Bluejay slowly ease their way through the crowd. "Katniss, darling, how do you know that name?" Caesar asked as calmly as possible, but the shakiness of his voice was definitely echoed.

 

Katniss hitched her breath for a moment before responding, "Just...from around. Why?" she asked in fake confusion. 

 

Caesar didn't answer her question before her time ran out and she joined the other tributes further up stage. Her ears rang as she made eye contact with the Bluejay, she couldn't hear anyone else around her. She just barely managed to see light blue in their eyes. 

 

The initial shock of Katniss and Peeta's 'Wedding and pregnancy' was a lie to the world, a trick to prevent the games but it didn't work. They were in their way back to their rooms when Katniss paused for an unknown reason.

 

"You said it," the synthesised voice said. Katniss scoffed at them "you gave me no choice really." Katniss turned her head and saw a girl a few years older (maybe early twenties) standing behind her covered in blue. 

 

Her hair was straight and black, neatly tied into a ponytail hat hung on her shoulder. They wore a pale blue jacket with the mint eye symbol embroidered onto the chest, one sleeve dropped at the shoulder. The mass amounts of blue set her apart from everyone else in the room, "How have you been, dear sister?" she asked. 

 

Katniss still couldn't believe the Bluejay, the only sister she had was Primrose and there was nobody else. "You are not my sister, Prim is" she said cheekily. Something felt familiar but also unnerving about the Bluejay. A small laugh broke from her throat, "Of course Katniss, Girl on Fire. So having the last name Everdeen means nothing?" she raised an eyebrow.

 

"Molly Everdeen, The Bluejay, Messenger of the Mint Eye," She grinned, "Sister of Katniss and Primrose Everdeen. Escapee of District 13"


	6. Chapter 6

"I highly doubt that you are my sister, I would have known if I did," Katniss scowled at the older yet shorter woman that stood before her. 

 

Peeta noticed Katniss falling behind and ran toward her, asking what was wrong but then spotted Molly only a meter away "Who are you?" he asked. The question made the blue clothed woman smirk as she held up her arm. The loose sleeve that hung on her shoulder had the words 'Bluejay' sewn into it. All over her jumper were words hand sewn into them. 

 

Protectively, Peeta pushes Katniss back a bit to stop Molly getting further. The woman laughed softly at the boy and folded her sleeves over her hands "How cute, you think she has a choice," Molly fake pouted. 

 

Another chuckle came from her as she waved softly at the 'couple', "See you in the arena~ Sister~" she grinned as she wondered off to phone her coworker. 

 

"I've safely infiltrated Panem once again," she informed. The voice on the other side of the line spoke not long after, "Well done Bluejay."

 

"I knew I could Saeren~" she said in a sing-song voice, her heart growing fuzzy and warm at the sound of his oncoming laugh. Their Saviour, the leader of the Mint Eye, was watching the Bluejay's every move much like how President Snow does to his citizens.

 

The saviour sat beside the President with a grin, "Kill her too, she's directly related to the Mockingjay so why not kill them all?" they conversed. President Snow eyed the 'Saviour' now on the same page as them and matched a smirk to theirs "I see great minds think alike,"

 

 

"So...We kill the Bluejay in front of the Mockingjay once their relationship grows?" President Snow made sure. The Saviour nodded, "And shouldn't take long at all, have as much fun with her as you want. After all, I want to make one of my workers beg to keep her alive."


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the tributes were in the arena, blood was shed within the first 10 minutes. The body was collected but the survivors noticed someone climbing down the chain that held the body and then jumping dow. to the cornucopia. 

 

Katniss almost immediately drew her bow and pointed an arrow as it was the Bluejay, she giggled as a result, "I come in peace Katty~" she teased. 

 

Katniss and Peeta's ally, Finnick Odair, watched he two converse in an aggressive manner and was about to attack when Katniss told him not to, "As annoying as she is, she's not worthy of attaching," she defended. 

 

Molly put a hand to her heart with a smile, "Thank you?" she raised an eyebrow confusedly at the same time. The blue clad woman followed the group until she randomly sat down when they took a break. She pulled out her phone to call her coworker but received no signal whatsoever, "No...Nonononono, This can't happen." She whispered to herself.

 

An while passed of survival and near deaths and night time came around. The rest slept whilst Katniss and Molly remained awake. The Bluejay ever so slowly inched toward her sister with her hands clasped together, "Hey Katniss..." she mumbled. 

 

Katniss turned to her sister and for a moment there was a scowl, but that soon faded "I'm sorry for whatever I did, I just wanted what was best for you," she apologised. The woman didn't understand, why was the Bluejay apologising? She hasn't said anything to make her upset anyway.

 

"Why are you apologising?" she asked. Molly looked up to her and looked her in the eye, Katniss then noticed even in the darkness she could see one of Molly's eyes was blue and the other a mint colour, "I wasn't there for you when you were younger. Here you are now all grown up, 'Married' to a guy and 'having a baby'" she laughed as it was all a fake thing to convince the capitol of the relationship ship. 

 

"I left you and mom and dad when I was young and then the ruins of district 13 and then escaped to the outside. I didn't even know Prim existed until I came back to Panem..." 

 

"I want to start again," she stated. Katniss couldn't help but smile a bit, and nodded, "I'm Katniss Everdeen," she held out her hand. 

 

Molly giggled and shook it, "Molly Everdeen. You're my little sister right?" she joked around.


	8. Chapter 8

"Testing entity, online"

 

"1"

 

"2"

 

"3"

 

 

Halfway through the night, Katniss heard an unusual beeping noise from nearby. Nothing she knew of could make that noise but it sure woke up Molly. The woman stretched and then looked at her sister, only for her face to become horrified when she saw a fog nearing them, "Kat...Kat we gotta go!" she screeched to wake up everyone else and started bolting for the beach.

 

The group ran as fast as they could, the fog was poison causing painful boils to form on their skin. They reached the breaking point, only to lose an ally on the way. 

 

"Testing entity, online"

 

"1"

 

"2"

 

"3"

 

A blood curdling scream came from the treetops as Molly fell from the tree into the water, startling the others to pull her out. Her body was limp but a pulse was still beating perfectly fine.

 

Saeren, Molly's coworker, watched from a monitor from the safety of South Korea. He was unaware of the Saviour watching from behind him "What's going on?! Is she okay!" he yelled to himself as he hurriedly worked on his computer.

 

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw she was alright, just unconscious. The sights he witnessed the girl go through was traumatising, even for him. He watched as she was practically tortured of her past with Jabberjays. She was reminded of her mistakes.

 

"Bluejay, it's me. Stay calm, you'll be alright." he called to her through the microphone.

 

She upped herself and wondered weakly to the coast with the others and spotted Johanna with the two other tributes. Whilst they all were happy to see each other again, Molly relaxed in the salt water near the cornucopia. Despite the electrical feeling running through her, it was still relaxing to feel on her burning and leathery feeling skin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Testing entity, shutting down"

 

"1"

 

"2"

 

"3" 

 

Molly fell asleep halfway through the day, nobody could blame her as she stayed up late to keep watch. Nobody actual have seen her do something remotely human until now. 

 

"She passed out," Katniss states whilst sitting beside her older sister, brushing her fringe out of her face whilst she slept. Johanna sat on the other side of Molly, resting "So the Bluejay is your sister...I was wondering where the resemblance was," she chuckled.

 

Katniss' skin came into contact with Molly's and an electric shock ran through her body. Her skin felt like plates, almost unlike human skin. 

 

"Testing entity, returning online"

 

"1"

 

"2"

 

"3"

 

As if by a switch, Molly sat up and her eyes opened. "You guys rea-read-ready?" her voice was...glitchy. Peeta and Finnick raised their eyebrows at her, something was off "What's wro-wr-wrong?" she glitches again.

 

"What's going on? I didn't program this..." 

 

"Electric shock in 3, 2, 1" the Saviour said from the comfort of President Snow's office. As she ended the countdown, Molly gave off an...electrical wave.

 

"Moll what's going on?" Katniss said concerned. Molly immediately started panicking, pacing back and forth on the sandy beach, "I don't know...this never happe-happened before-ore,"

 

A cannon was not fired, but a blue blimp came to collect a body, but it wasn't a human's body. A cloaked person held onto the chain coming from the blimp and aimed a gun at someone nearby. 

 

The bullet was fired at the mockingjay...but the bluejay took the hit instead of her. The blimp left immediately after.

 

"No...no...NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY CREATION?!"

 

"Testing entity, offline permenantly"

 

"1"

 

"2"

 

"3........"

 

 

"MOLLY!"


	10. Chapter 10

A skip to only a mere few days later, Katniss had to abandon her dying sister in the woods despite her dismay. She was now on a trip to rebellion, now awake from destroying the arena. Peeta was no where to be found and as she arose, she saw a group of people surrounding an oval table with some form of a plan. All of them she knew except for one singular form wearing a cloak to cover their identity.

 

"Who's this?" she asked. They laughed softly and looked at Katniss, "I'm the Saviour of the mint eye. I can only assume that you are the Mockingjay?" she asked.

 

Katniss hesitantly nodded, and then the saviour cursed under their breath and the girl could briefly hear them say 'I thought we killed you' under a hushed whisper. This caused her to have her guard up ten times more, they obviously wanted her dead for some reason and her sister died protecting her. 

 

"If you're wondering about your sister, don't worry about her," they said. Everyone had left the room by then, meaning this person meant business "What does that mean? I had her blood on my hands " Katniss pointed out.

 

A smirk showed through the shadows of The Saviour's cloak, "That was fuel to keep her systems working."

 

"I don't get it" 

 

The Saviour let out a chuckle and clicked their finger to show a hologram. The hologram showed a manual of some sort of how to build electronically enhanced intelligence, "Your sister died years ago, before her sixteenth birthday. One of my believers simply found her body and had her corpse reanimated," they stated.

 

It all made sense now, why she never saw Molly do anything remotely human. 

 

"Well, I'll be off. So nice to meet you Girl on Fire~"

 

 

 

The memory lingered in Katniss' dreams. An uprising was returning, and now she was to finish what her sister started, the end of this regime. The return of a life before


	11. Chapter 11

A twelve year old Molly laid in a cave out of sight, coughing up blood as the cuts on her body became infected. Tears streamed down her face, "This is it...this is how I die...and I don't even get to see Kat again..." she sobbed. The poor girl was so young and was now on her deathbed during the hunger games. Her little sister Katniss was only three years old, almost too young to remember her older sister. 

 

A beeping that she wanted to hear so desperately came by and softly landed beside her "Anything to make the pain go away..." she whispered through her salty tears. She opened it to an ointment that soothed the pain and cleaned them out, 'from the Mint Eye. Come join us little bluejay' the note said. 

 

She won the games once everyone else starved to death, she was practical with her rations and managed to stay alive to this moment. When she left, she didn't even return to her family and fled for the thirteenth district. She stayed under the radar for as long as possible, but when people doubted her abilities when she was preaching on a day in the twelfth district when she was fifteen, "I know what those games are like! You saw me with your own eyes. Join us! Join the Bluejay rebellion!! Join. The. Mint Eye. Find Paradise!" all hell broke loose. 

 

A follower attacked the doubter on the spot, a roar of flames upon him. Everything broke apart like a puzzle with missing pieces. What she needed was a co-leader. Her sister. 

 

She stepped from a box she stood on and started to make her way to district 13 once more...but a peacekeeper shot her on the spot.

 

She bled out when she reached the beaches, humming a lullaby to herself as death overtook her.

 

But on the thirtieth of January, her body surged with life once more. Nobody knew how or why, but only Saeran Choi knew how. Her 'Death' in the Quarter Quell games left questions circulating. But followers of the Bluejay rebellion remained. 

 

"This is a message from the Bluejay, I miss you Katniss. Don't ever forget me. I love you sissy." her final message was left in front of Panem but her last words were;

 

"Lead the uprising on, you know what to do my dear sister..."


End file.
